LOVE BOY OR GIRL ?
by Lexy Claire
Summary: Sasori, ketua klub drama yang populer disekolah. Karena bakat akting dan wajahnya, dia seing berperan menjadi wanita. Dan karena itu juga kekasih nya harus gigit jari./"Aku ingin kita putus,Sasori-kun!"/"Aku mencintaimu, Ino"/"Sekarang pilih!, kau lebih memilih peran mu menjadi wanita-oh jangan lupakan adegan CI-U-MAN mu dengan lelaki atau kau pilih aku!" Plis RnR-My Second Story


**LOVE BOY OR GIRL ?**

**Pairing : Ino x Sasori**

**Rate : T ( maybe M jaga-jaga jika ada hal yang tidak diinginkan)**

**NO BASHING CHARA**

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :** Alay, nyinetron banget, typos, abal, OOC dkk

Ini cerita kedua saya, saya nih masih belajar dan belum tau apa-apa soal dunia FFN , jadi jika ada yang mau mampir yaa monggo dibaca dan meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran ( **Flame yo aku rapopo **).

Dan jika ada yang merasa alur cerita , konsep dan inti cerita sama. Mohon untuk saya diberitahu yaa.. karena cerita ini murni inspirasi sendiri.

Kalau yang tidak suka, tidak mau baca ataupun mengintip yaa saya tidak melarang monggo tekan **_Back_****.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Klub drama di sekolah _Sunakagure dream High school_ beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi klub yang banyak diincar kalangan siswa dan siswi tahun ajaran baru. Bukan yang semestinya seperti klub sepakbola dan tim basket yang biasanya populer dan kebanggaan sekolah untuk setiap kompetisi yang diadakan. Dengan kualitas _ekstrakulikuler_ dan yang pasti para pemain tim sepakbola dan tim basket yang mayoritas laki-laki keren, tak heran jika sering diidolakan para kaum hawa dan adam ini-_sudah tradisi setiap sekolah kan_ _?_- ternyata harus bergeser dengan seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran mereka. Bukan karena klub drama dimasuki oleh _pangeran Charles_ atau para pemain drama korea yang gantengnya super gila bak pahatan patung di _Madam tussauds_, tetapi seseorang yang hanya mengalihkan dunia mu.

Sasori adalah seorang lelaki-siswa senior- murid kelas 3 dengan wajah imut alias _baby face_, bermata _brown_ dengan rambut merah _soft_. Bahkan nampak seperti gadis cantik dan feminim jika didandani dan memakai _wig_. Pasti tidak ada yang mengira dia adalah seorang lelaki tulen. Sasori adalah ketua klub drama sejak kelas 1, bukan juri pencari bakat yang menemukannya, tapi karena Sasori memang sudah tertarik akan dunia _acting_. Dan siapa yang menyangka jika baru saja akan menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klub, Sasori sudah dipilih dulu oleh pelatih klub. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, karena penampilan dan bakat _acting_ yang serba bisa, Sasori malah lebih sering berperan menjadi gadis belia tanpa dosa-bukan antagonis- daripada menjadi pengeran berkuda penyelamat para kaum tak berdaya.

Hal itu yang membuat kekasih Sasori harus gigit jari. Karena pertama, harus kalah cantik dengan Sasori jika Sasori berubah menjadi wanita dan kedua, dia harus cemburu saat Sasori sudah berubah menjadi lelaki tampan yang banyak digemari para pemujanya. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama membuatnya tak berkutik.

Yamanaka Ino, sang kekasih sejak 2 tahun lalu. Hanya mampu menahan isi hati yang sebenarnya kepada Sasori. Dilain pihak, Ino ingin sasori berperilaku normal-_tidak menjadi wanita jadi-jadian_. Tapi sisi lain, Ino ingin mendukung kegemaran Sasori bermain drama dan menjadi seorang aktor _professional_ seperti _Johnny_ _depp_ yang ia idolakan. Lagi-lagi dua pilihan yang tidak bisa membuatnya memilih.

Seperti saat ini, Ino sedang duduk dibarisan pertama sebuah acara panggung drama sekolahnya. _Ballroom_ _Sunakagure dream High School_. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, jika kau bisa duduk dibarisan pertama dan dapat melihat para pemain drama lebih dekat, memotret lebih leluasa. Yang aneh kalau teriakan para lelaki ataupun gadis-gadis memanggil sebuah nama idola sekolahnya bermain drama, membuat Ino ingin berteriak juga, tapi berteriak ke para _fans_ yang dengan seenaknya mengidolakan kekasihnya. Ya. Pemain yang menjadi primadona diatas panggung itu adalah kekasihnya. Akasuna no Sasori, yang sedang berperan jadi Anna _the frozen_. Dengan _epik_ nan gemulai menghayati perannya. Siapa gadis yang tidak cemburu kalau kekasihnya digilai para wanita-bahkan lelaki dan gadis mana yang tidak sakit hati kalau kekasih mu yang terlahir berkelamin laki-laki berubah menjadi wanita-_lebih cantik pula_. _Tiiddaaak !_ serasa hidup tak adil.

Walau Sasori selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Ino dan mengulas senyum yang menggoda. Ino tau jika sapaan itu hanya untuknya, tapi para penonton yang melihat senyuman itu pasti akan mengira untuk para penonton. Eh ! menjijikakan sekali.

Inopun pergi meninggalkan pentas acara itu, lebih baik pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri. Sasori yang melihat kekasihnya pergi, hanya menghela nafas diatas panggung. Dia tau, Ino pasti akan pergi disetiap pentas drama yang ia perankan.

.

.

.

"Arrgghh, kenapa harus selalu peran jadi wanita, kenapa tidak peran pangeran saja atau ambil peran _figuran_. Dan kenapa aku harus punya kekasih seperti itu !" teriak Ino meluapkan kekesalannya didepan cermin _wastafel_, mencengkeram kuat pinggiran _wastafel_ dengan wajah penuh guratan emosi. Walau terdengar masalah sepele yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan, tapi kalau terulang berkali-kali, mau tak mau membuat Ino harus ambil pusing.

"Jadi kau tidak mau aku jadi kekasih mu, Ino ?". Luapan emosi Ino terdengar oleh seseorang yang ia bicarakan, hingga tak melihat atau mendengar kalau ada orang disampingnya.

"Sasori-_kun_! Kenapa kau bisa disini, bagaimana dengan drama mu dan.. dan inikan toilet wanita." Sasori sudah terlihat berganti pakaian seragam sekolah. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Tanpa _wig_ dan _make-up_ yang memolesnya. Mengulas senyum hangat ke arah Ino.

Sasori meraih tangan Ino, nenangkupkan kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan menjadi satu. "Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati peran ku, kalau penonton spesialku ada disini. Lalu kenapa kau disini ?" Tanya Sasori menelusuri mata_ aquamarine_ Ino.

"Ee..ee a-aku tiba-tiba sakit perut. Iya aku sakit perut , Sasori-_kun_!" jawab Ino cepat.

"Dan kenapa sakit perut ada didepan _wastafel_, sepertinya toilet kosong." Sasori melirik toilet yang pintunya terbuka.

_Skak mat_. '_Kena kau'_ batin Ino yang sudah pasti ketahuan dari tadi dan kenapa masih sempatnya berbohong.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Jika karena aku bermain drama. Aku membuat mu selalu tidak nyaman," ucap lirih Sasori dengan membelai lembut pipi Ino.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu, Sasori-_kun_! Aku mendukung mu. Hanya saja aku tak suka kalau kau berperan sebagai wanita," jelas Ino mengutarakan keluh kesahnya yang selama ini dia pendam.

"Kenapa ? apa karena jika aku jadi wanita, aku lebih cantik dari mu ?" goda Sasori.

_'Deg'_ sekan pemikiran terbaca, Ino hanya menggeleng menyangkal kebenaran yang ada.

Sasori pura-pura berfikir, "Emm, apa karena banyak _fans_ yang suka pada ku?" Ino menggeleng lagi. Oh tidak, alasannya terbaca lagi.

"Lalu apa ?" Tanya Sasori penasaran. "YA! YA! Aku tak suka kau jadi wanita, karena banyak fans menyukai mu, karena aku tak suka semua orang menindasku kalau aku bersama idola mereka, karena kau hanya milikku, Sasori-_kun_! Aku hanya ingin seperti sepasang kekasih lain, maksudkusecara normal." Ino terisak meluapkan kekesalannya, untuk apa menutupi kebohongan selama ini ia rasakan, jika Sasori pun sudah menerka apa yang ia fikirkan. "Apa aku terlalu egois, Sasori-_kun_?"

Sasori yang mendengar semua ungkapan hati kekasihnya, merasa jika ini semua salahnya. Sasoripun memeluk erat Ino, mengusapkan telapak tangan kirinya ke rambut pirang panjang Ino. Menenangkan tangisan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak tau jika kau selalu mengalah demi ku. Bukan kau yang egois, tapi aku yang yang tak pernah mengerti." Sasori mulai melepas pelukannya, memberi jarak sepanjang tangan Sasori yang berada diatas bahu Ino.

"Aku berjanji Ino, aku tak akan lagi berperan menjadi wanita. Kau tau Ino, aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku tak mau menyakitimu." Kata janji Sasori melegakan hati Ino, tapi entah kenapa timbul penyesalan harus membatasi apa yang Sasori mau.

"Terimakasih, Sasori-_kun_. Aku juga mencintaimu." Entah tindakannya benar atau salah, yang ia tau, Sasori sekarang benar-benar menjadi miliknya.

Sasori merangkum kedua pipi Ino, menelusuri keindahan ukiran Tuhan diwajah Ino. Mata bak pantulan Samudra, kecantikan yang membuatnya menggila. Sasori menundukkan wajahnya, mulai menderukan nafas hangat ke wajah Ino. Mengangkat sedikit pinggang Ino keatas. Menutup jarak diantara mereka. Sasori mulai mengecup bibir tipis nan mungil milik Ino. Membuatnya terus ingin menikamati sensasi ini. Entah ini nafsu atau cinta, yang ingin ia utarakan hanya dia benar-benar mencintai Ino.

Seakan semua ganjalan dalam hatinya hilang berganti dengan kebahagian, Ino tak tau mengapa dia dengan mudah luluh dalam pelukan Sasori. Yang Ino tau, hanya membalas setiap kecupan bibir Sasori dibibirnya. Menanggapi setiap rengkuhan yang Sasori berikan. Memberi akses untuk Sasori mengabsen apa yang ada didalam mulutnya. Seakan tak peduli jika melakukan ciuman ganas didalam toilet wanita. Toh tak ada yang melihat.

"Sekarang kau mau menemaniku menonton _ending _drama bersama ku?" Tanya Sasori setelah beberapa menit mengatur nafas, seakan mereka baru saja selesai berciuman diluar angkasa. Hanya anggukan arti setuju dari Ino. Senyum gembira mengembang dibibirnya. "Setelah itu kita pergi ke taman berdua." Tanpa perlu tanda setuju kedua kalinya, Sasori sudah menggenggam tangan Ino pergi dari toilet. Buru-buru, takut kalau ada yang melihat mereka keluar berdua dari dalam toilet wanita. Akan disangka apa mereka ?

'_Hihihi.. kena kau Akasuna no Sasori, kau akan menjadi miliknya atau menjadi milikku nanti?_' suara penuh kemenangan terdengar dari dalam pintu toilet paling sudut. Menjadi pendengar dan penonton setia sedari tadi, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa seseorang itu akan menjadi penyebab kelangsungan pasangan kekasih tadi.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Apa benar Sasori akan berhenti berperan wanita ?<strong>

**Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mencintai ?**

**Dan Siapa seseorang itu ?**

**….. ...  
><strong>

**Hahaha.. kok malah update fict dalam keadaan sakit. Soalnya enggak betah enggak publish ini..**

**Entah kenapa ya,, kalau publish lebih dari 1 cerita, bawaannya itu kata-kata di cerita sebelumnya jadi ngikut di cerita yang ke 2 ( ****_apa perasaan aku aja ya '-')_**

**Memuaskan apa tidak ?**

**Kurang panjang ? apa perlu diedit lagi ?**

**Lanjut atau delete ?**

**_RnR please.._**

**_I Love uu All *Kecup jijay  
><em>**


End file.
